


Rapture

by helloapple



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Breeding, Implied Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Top Dante, Vaginal Sex, bottom vergil, implied dub-con fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloapple/pseuds/helloapple
Summary: [5D x 5V]Dante and Vergil have a quiet afternoon to themselves.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (implied)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 229





	Rapture

**Author's Note:**

> No beta. Written half-asleep and then edited after a nap. Just a horny fever-dream. I use the word pussy + cunt for Vergil's genitals and cock/dick for Dante's.

Vergil trembled as Dante tilted his head up for a kiss. He'd been played with for nearly half an hour. His pussy was so wet he’d thought the mattress would be soaked through. Dante always took his sweet time revving him up, saying he just wanted Vergil to feel good. It just served to make Vergil increasingly more impatient.

“Dante,” he rasped, “Want.”

Dante smiled and nudged Vergil's smooth face with his own whiskery one, “What was that, Verge?”

Vergil let out an annoyed growl, finished by a cute little huff. “Cock, now.”

Dante laughed as he sat up to slip his dick along Vergil’s pink folds. His lips cradled the hot length of Dante’s cock.

“Well if you asked sooner, I would’ve given it to you.”

It would be understating it to say Dante was a clown, prior to this he’d stuck his fingers in Vergil's mouth the whole time while fingering his pussy and rubbing his sensitive clit until he’d come twice already. If he wasn’t already catching his breath, Vergil would have hit him across his face. The beast between Dante’s legs, though, made him hesitate.

Dante's cock was too large. It was more proof of his devil-blood than anything, now looking at it towering over Vergil’s crotch. The purplish head continuously dribbled pre-cum all over him, as if knowing to prepare him for mating. It was swollen, thick and long, probably as large as Vergil’s forearm. Vergil quickly found himself drooling and had to swallow the saliva building in his mouth- if only Dante let him suck his cock for those 30 minutes while he opened him up.

Vergil's pussy let out another wave of slick at the thought of being seeded by his brother. He wanted to be mated. He wanted to be bred, to carry Dante's children. His perfect Sparda lineage children. His womb was giddy at the thought of growing such power inside him.

Dante's cock slid along his silky folds as Vergil clenched on nothing.

“Getting a little needy there?” came a lighthearted tone.

Vergil gave him an unamused expression, though the effect was lessened by his reddened cheeks and sweaty, messy face. A few strands of his usually neat, pushed-back hair stuck out in front of his face.

“You're being insufferable, breed me already.” Vergil said as he pushed back the stray hairs with his hand.

Dante gave a chuckle as he sank the tip of his thick cock into Vergil's tight pussy. It stretched as much as it could as Vergil threw his head back. It was a good thing he was so aroused, if he wasn’t as turned on as he was now he didn’t think Dante would fit inside him, let alone get the tip of his cock past his entrance.

Vergil could feel the huge spongy head slip and rub against his sensitive walls. He moaned and trembled as he was breached further and further. He wanted Dante's cum to completely fill him, to bulge out his stomach. He writhed again at the thought of being mated by Dante. He wanted, no, _needed_ his seed. He _needed_ his womb to be completely stuffed.

“God, you're tight, Vergil. Saving it just for me? That makes me feel real special.” Dante nuzzled Vergil’s face as he sank deeper into his brother’s tight, wet heat. The walls clung snugly to him. It gripped him like it never wanted him to leave. It wasn’t far from the truth, admittedly. Being inside Vergil was like fucking the wettest, tightest, strongest flesh-light money could buy. Dante could attest to that.

“Fuck me, you fool.” Vergil snarled as he dug his fingernails into Dante’s shoulders. He drew blood but neither of them cared, it was normal for them after all.

“As you wish, my king.” Dante played along as he shoved the whole rest of his cock inside at once. Vergil howled at the force and the sheer size of the monster inside him. He could feel Dante's cock pulse and throb. He wanted that monster to ruin his insides, mold it to Dante's shape. Dante probably wanted that too.

As if on cue, Dante began to fuck Vergil in earnest. His cock retracted leaving only the head kissing Vergil’s entrance and then dove back in to kiss the entrance to his womb.

“Fuck- Dante…!” Vergil cried, his cunt was noisy, squishing and squelching as Dante assaulted his pussy. He'd probably be gaping for a while after this, even with his devil-blood at work.

“That's-” Thrust. “-what-” Thrust. “I’m-” Thrust. “-doing.”

Vergil wasn’t laughing at his stupid humor, but by god could the man fuck. It was aggravating to think he would let so many of his little brother’s dumb jokes slide if he’d let his cock slide in and out of him like this.

Dante was pounding his pussy so hard it was like he was trying to crush it into nothing. The loud slapping of their mating reverberated through the room. Hell, it’d probably be audible from the outside because of the strength of Dante’s thrusting.

“Vergil, you're so good. So wet, so tight.” He gave his older brother a soft kiss to his lips, the dichotomy odd in contrast to the almost violent sex that was taking place.

“Dante… So… Loud… So… Stupid…!” He could take Dante fucking his pussy like it was the last usable hole on earth, but the praise was something else. Sure he’d revel in it, as much as he liked preening himself, but inherently it was something too embarrassing during sex. That and Dante was unfortunately a huge fan of showering him with it after years of being apart.

“You're too cute, Vergil. Running around with your long, long legs and your tight pants clinging to your even tighter pussy.” Dante gave one long thrust and pressed against the entrance to Vergil’s womb. The head pushed against it, slowly opening it to Dante's cock.

Vergil turned his head away as he drooled, every vein, every inch of Dante's dick was clear to him. He squeezed around the intruding member and gave a little growl in place of the mewl he almost let slip. His womb was filled with want.

“Do… You ever... Shut up?” Vergil gasped as Dante slowly slid out of him, the tip of his cock spreading the delicate lips of Vergil’s pussy apart.

“Never, with you around.” He paused his movements and just looked down at Vergil with a lazy, tired smile. Handsome, Vergil thought, but soon became irritated at his own brain. Dante was infuriatingly handsome. He couldn't stand it. He wanted to ruin his face. Maybe he should take out an eye with how cocky his little brother was being.

Dante shoved his cock into Vergil without warning and Vergil grunted as it felt like his breath was being fucked out of him. Dante was pounding against his womb, his dick pulsing at the proximity. The wet, lewd noises filled the room again as Dante leaned forward and over him to completely trap him under his body. The body hair tickled but the warmth radiating off his little brother was much stronger.

“As soon as you came out looking like this I was so mad, y’know.” Dante pushed his whole head into Vergil’s womb. Vergil yowled.

“I wanted to rush over and hold you down and bleed you, rip your clothes off and ravage this tight, little pussy, fill it with my cum and make you have my baby right there. Give Nero a sibling or two.” His cock left Vergil’s womb only to come rushing back. Vergil's legs came around Dante's waist as his pussy was fucked into faster and faster. He could feel the intensity of Dante's words each time his cock thrust back in. The bed’s creaking sounded like it was on its last legs.

“The kid saw, didn't he?” Dante laughed darkly “-bet he’d want to join too.” Dante pressed his cock deep inside and circled his hips, nudging around Vergil's cunt until he was satisfied exploring every crevice of his pussy. Vergil scratched red lines down Dante's arms in response, blood slowly bubbling to the surface. The way he just innately knew Vergil’s sensitive spots was annoying.

“You're disgusting.” Vergil spat, but the honey flowing out between his legs betrayed his words. His arms came over to hold onto Dante's shoulders like a lover.

“He wanted it.“ Another long draw out. “To fuck this sweet, little pussy and have his seed in your womb.” Another long slide in. “I saw the tent in his pants. It’s only natural being young and hot-blooded like that. All hormones and an antsy devil in your blood. And you… Coming out naked with your soft, sweet-smelling, smooth, little cunt on display.” He pressed his forehead against Vergil’s as he slid his cock in as far as he could go, the head nestled inside vergil's womb, ready to impregnate him at a moment’s notice. “I'm surprised he didn't mount your ass on sight.”

“I-I…” Vergil clenched his teeth as another gush of slick squelched out around Dante’s cock.

“Yeah.” Dante flicked his head to get some hair out of his face. “You're so sexy that even he wanted a taste. I bet he could smell you, ready to be bred at all times. You've got that effect on demons.”

“D-Dante…!” He was close to cumming again, his pussy clenched and held onto the length for dear life. The entrance to his womb yielded to the power of Dante's dick, gently embracing where it was pried open, as if begging for Dante to cum inside.

Vergil looked up at Dante through his eyelashes, his younger brother's pupils were already slitted, burning with the fire of his devil. He looked like he was trying his hardest not to initiate his devil trigger.

“Little slut.” Dante growled as he pressed his whole body against Vergil’s and rutted into him as hard and fast as he could manage. He was completely in tune with his devil instincts, like an animal with its brain actively set on one singular goal: impregnating Vergil. Vergil cried out. He held onto Dante while he allowed his younger brother to take what he wanted from his body. His poor abused pussy would be so puffy and sore afterwards.

“Dante! Dante! Dante!” he chanted as Dante pounded his pussy relentlessly. His brain couldn't work anymore, he had no thoughts- only those full of Dante's cock. Dante's cock massaging his walls, Dante's cock pulling slutty little noises from his mouth, Dante's cock beating his tight, little pussy into a ruddy, obscenely gaping cunt.

“Fuck me! Fuck me!” Vergil howled, he could hear a bit of an amused tone to Dante's grunting as he yelled for more. The slapping of flesh against flesh and squeaking of the bed served as background music to their heavy breathing and nearly ritualistic growling. Anyone passing by their window would be scared at the intensity of their coupling. He could feel his own devil wanting to come out, fueled by their passionate mating.

Fluid squirted out of Vergil's pussy and gushed out around Dante's dick as he came. Dante’s front was dripping in the mess he made of him. He mewled Dante’s name almost pathetically as he surrendered sweetly to his orgasm. Despite it, Dante continued thrusting into his sensitive walls. Vergil thought he was going to lose his mind with how much he was feeling. Dante was fucking him, Dante was in his womb, Dante was going to put a baby in him. He was going to carry a Sparda child for them, healthy and strong.

“Dante- cum inside. Give it to me. Give me your cum.” Vergil hugged Dante close as he let himself be used. Dante’s scent was everywhere, around him, inside him, he couldn’t think of anything else.

“Cum inside my pussy- I need it. I want to carry your child.” Vergil softly spoke. Begging was more like it, but Vergil would never admit it. Dante growled louder, he was always a bit incoherent in his devil trigger or when he was close to transforming, like now.

Dante fucked into Vergil's womb, the head slipping inside with each thrust. Not before long hot seed shot into Vergil, filling the open space of his womb with thick, searing fluid. Semen rushed out in rivulets around Vergil's pussy and down his ass as Dante continued to pump load after load of cum into his body. Vergil’s eyes rolled up into his head while feeling every single pulse of Dante’s cock releasing inside.

“Vergil…” Dante breathed out, it was barely audible, like some kind of garbled speech of a devil trying to speak a human language for the first time. He held Vergil close and gave little thrusts while continuing to empty the entirety of his balls inside the tight, trembling heat. Vergil, too, held Dante as they both breathed quietly in the now cooling room. He could feel Dante’s heart beating against his chest with the same rhythm as the cock pulsing inside.

Dante nuzzled Vergil slowly, the wisps of his stubbled face gently scratching along Vergil’s cheeks. A low purring sounded from Vergil’s chest, satisfied and comforted by Dante’s warmth around him. They both looked at each other wordlessly and shared a slow, languid kiss. Vergil breathed against Dante’s mouth and blinked lazily.

“You mean so much to me, Dante.” Vergil rasped. His cheeks flushed as he sounded out the words. It only occurred occasionally, but Vergil admitting the extent of his attachment was always something to treasure. He gently bit his bottom lip as they went back to nuzzling, Dante’s length slowly softening inside him.

“I love you, Vergil.” Dante kissed his cheek, then his lips, chastely. He gave him a quiet glance as if he had more to say, but settled for rubbing his nose against Vergil’s neck. Vergil let him, without pushing anything further. It would take some time for Dante to unload their past baggage, but they’d get through it eventually. He could feel it- that was the power of the link between their souls. Regardless of how far apart they became, they were always somehow drawn together. Equal parts tragic and romantic, he ruminated. Dante, as proud and powerful as he was, only put in his all if it came to Vergil. Vergil couldn’t say the thought didn’t put some kind of joy in him. He smiled softly at his brother and gave him a kiss, then another.

They had too much to talk about and catch up on, but if that was the case then Vergil would willingly spend an eternity with Dante.


End file.
